The Moshi Movie Mystery
Moshi Movie Mystery is a four-part mission/quest in Moshi Monsters. It was first revealed in Issue 36 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. It was released on December 16th, 2013. The storyline of the mission is that Dr. Strangeglove steals the Moshi Movie film at the premiere of the movie and the monsters have to get it back. Rewards *Part 1 - 100 XP 50 Rox *Part 2 - Fitch *Part 3 - Jackson *Part 4 - Marty *Bug Rush - Movie Mission Totem Pole Masks + Blinki Guide *Part 1 - Go to Gombala Gombala Jungle to start your search for the missing film! *Part 2 - Talk to the slo-o-o-ow Sloth. He'll give you the film if you help him! *Part 3 - Help the Twistmas Hoodoos with their decorating to get the film back! *Part 4 - You've got the film! Now help Marty find the sparkle he needs to make the PAWsome premiere go off with a ROAR! Characters Jukebox Summary As in-fiction the Moshi Monsters: The Movie was a recording of events, many "actors" had not agreed to be part of it. As such, it is not too strange Dr. Strangeglove napped the Movie Cannisters (on the day of the preview for dramatic effect) so that nobody could watch it. Celebrating his victory, the doctor gets struck by lightning and drops his theft where it falls into the dark depths of Gombala Gombala Jungle, and is found by the Woolly Blue Hoodoos. Which means you are in for some nonsense if you want to retrieve the movie. In the first part, you find yourself in Gombala, where several Hoodoos are scattered around telling you puns on approach. You meet with Big Chief Bill to ask him if he has seen anything. He did, points you in the direction of the Garden, but informs Moshi they will need a Lawnmower to reach the area and to look out for THE BEAST. Now the Hoodoos coincidentally happen to have a grand sale on a lawnmower. The sale being a bit high up in the Oakey Doakey Tree, it requires the task of retrieving a ladder that the saleshoodoo had lended Crazy Bill who is busy making Hoodoo Stew for himself. The lawnmower eats itself a way through the garden and you confront the BEAST!...it just happens to be Big Bad Bill on giants monster feet stilts who was pulling a prank. He hands you the "silver round thing" he assumes you were looking for and is not sure exactly where in the jungle the other canisters fell. At that moment, you both witness a booming growl and Bill takes his leave because he does not feel much inclined to find out what the source was. Walkthrough Part 2 Thinking you would encounter the actual Monster, you learn it's just the load snoring/yawning of a sloth. To get the sloth to the Hoodoos' party faster, and thus get him out of the way for you to venture deeper into the jungle, you are required to build him a Flower-powered Rocket Pack! *Rocket Flower This flower is close by on the upper right. It looks like fireworks. *Helmet "Sweeeet! Ok - we need three more things. How about a safety helmet, little buddy? I wanna land in one piece!" Going down and left brings you to a giant walnut tree and Fitch, who was ordered by Marty to look here for the cannisters. Fitch tells you the nuts are hard and strong thus suitable to function as a helmet. They chew the entire tree down just for one half of a nut. *Gogglefly "Super sweet! Some eye protection would be good, too..." *Firepower "Smooth, dude! How do they look? Alright, monster dude. Let's fire this baby up!" How? you ask yourself. Then you notice the "Fiery Frog" next to the Sloth. Just what you need. Feeding it a Chilli Pepper is your idea. Hoodoo jokes *What's the most dangerous animal in the jungle? **A bunny with a black belt! *What's a leopard's favourite fast food? **Fish and chimps! *What is a gorilla's favourite Twistmas song? **Jungle Bells! *Did you hear about the lion who ate a clown? It left him feeling funny! *What do you call a tiger who cheats on tests? **A copy cat! * Glitches As per 2016 Previously inaccessible, except the first mission and Bug Rush, the Moshi team announced to have fixed the problem. Now all missions are playable again but only to certain extent. *Fitch is unobtainable. It goes to the overview map before your personal Moshling book comes up, causing you unable to accept Fitch into your home and is thus automatically set free. *The Sloth wears their outfit prior to you gathering it. Even in the files of the game, there is no file available of the Sloth without their gear. You can still gather the gear and finish the mission. *The Sloth's animation of being fired is not included. *Now able to walk further in the second mission, you come across a Blue Hoodoo Hermit. They still do not play part in the mission as they are most likely scrapped content in which they helped you catch a gogglefly. *The Green Little Hoodoo's animation of climbing up the Twistmas Tree to become the peak, granting you your film roll, is not included. Trivia *This is the second mission to include a open world movement, the first being Moshis vs Ghosts. *The missions introduced a new tribe of Hoodoos and also included two new audio voice files for the Hoodoo characters; for the "Beast" blue Hoodoo and for the Little Christmas Angel Hoodoo. Videos Gallery The Moshi Movie Mystery/Gallery Category:Missions